


Finally Falling

by IchallengeNiall



Category: One Direction - Band
Genre: Bromance, Gay, Love, M/M, lilo, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchallengeNiall/pseuds/IchallengeNiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam have been friends since birth. They're super close, basically attached at the hip. But, what will happen when Liam starts harboring feelings, and Louis finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is terrible. It's, like, 10:54 p.m. here, so I'm kinda tired. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

A pit of dread begins blooming in Liam's stomach as Louis flips through his sketch book. The pages and pages of Louis from different angles mock him, as if telling him he was disgusting. the look on Louis' face agrees.

"What are you?!," Louis demands, outraged. "Some homo? Dude, I'm your best friend. This is wrong. I shouldn't open my best mate's draw book and see my name with hearts around it!"

Tears gather in Liam's eyes as he goes to speak, only to be cut of by Louis' angered hissing.

"You're disgusting! Maybe if you would have told me, it would have been better. I could have gotten you help. God knows you need it!"

With that, he storms out of the room, leaving a broken, sobbing Liam in the bright blue bedroom. Across the street, he can hear Louis' front door slam, and yells echoing through the house.

"I'm sorry...," Liam sobs.

He slumps to the floor, knowing that all chances of having Louis were gone. His best mate hates him, and it's all caused by his "Finally Falling".


	2. Chapter 1 - How It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is pretty self-explanatory...

If you ask Louis Tomlinson what he thinks of his best friend, he'll say that Liam is caring and handsome, in a best friends kind of way. He'll explain how his soft chocolate eyes and soft, short chestnut hair make him seem like the fatherly type. That even when you're at your lowest point, and you feel like no one should look at you, Liam is there, helping you back up to the top.

If you ask Liam Payne what he thinks of his best friend, well, he gets jittery at the slight mention of Louis. Images of the boy's gorgeous brown locks and sea blue eyes flash through his head in a blur, and he's left a stuttering mess. He'll finally manage to get out how crazy Louis is, or how much like a child he seems. How he never fails to put a smile on anyone's face. But, some stuff he keeps hidden, like how he thinks Louis is the most beautiful creature to walk the planet, or how he thinks Louis would look amazing with a few more tattoos.

Liam doesn't really know how it started, these weird emotions bubbling inside him whenever he hears Louis' voice, or sees his face. They just kind of appeared. He hadn't even noticed them until he had caught himself lazily scrawling a picture of him and Louis cuddling with "Lilo Paylinson" scrawled in hearts around the couple. Of course, the name was nothing new, seeing as all of the girls fangirled over their little 'bromance'. What surprised him was that he had drawn the suggestive image. Something about the way he had drawn Louis' head on his shoulder made his heart flutter, and he could almost feel the older boy's breath there. And, somehow, the way the roughly sketched lines of Liam's hand softly cupping the other's crotch made him bite his lip. 

It was then that they started surfacing. The small gasps when Louis' hand brushed his. The not-so-little problems when he picked Louis up from football practice, his sweat-soaked shirt clinging to his body. The butterflies when their eyes met and Louis smiled. Liam prayed that Louis' wouldn't notice, and so far he hadn't. So, Liam continued to secretly draw them together in his draw book. There were a few sweet ones, like of the pair smiling at each other, or holding hands and eating ice cream. There were also dirty ones, of the pair kissing heatedly on a couch, or of Louis straddling Liam's lap, wearing only suspenders and boxer shorts.

Maybe that's why Liam is so protective of his draw book. Not letting it leave his sight, and, when it does, it's in his bag, draped safely over his shoulder. Louis notices his odd behavior, but thinks nothing of it, being to wrapped up in Abigail, his latest girlfriend, to notice. And, so, the boys continue to live this way. At least, until Louis knocks Liam's draw book into the floor at his house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know it may seem that I don't take this writing thing seriously, but, believe me. You have no idea. I want to make this a career someday... But, I want to seem like a laid-back person. So, please don't think I'm just doing this to do this... And, could you leave some comments telling whether you think I could do this as a career... I love you! (And, sorry it's so short... I'll do better next time!)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I got the title from a Victorious song. Don't judge me! Like I said, it's almost eleven! Anyway, please comment/bookmark/leave kudos. It would really mean a lot to know what people think of my stuff... Thanks! Love everyone!


End file.
